mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Watashi ni xx shinasai
is a Japanese manga illustrated and written by Ema Tōyama, published in Nakayoshi. s Haruka Fukushima Makes Chocolate Manga|publisher=Anime News Network|date=April 30, 2009|accessdate=February 1, 2011}} A book signing was held on June 11, 2011.http://natalie.mu/comic/news/49354 Story In class, she's a sort of zoned-out girl, and he's the year one class' most perfect, good-looking guy. But the two of them have a secret, and their extraordinary "love experience" will start now! Himuro Yukina, known as the "Absolute Zero Snow-woman" is a cold and observant girl with an ice cold stare that can pierce through any soul. In addition, she is actually a popular cell phone novelist who goes by the name of Yupina. Sadly, with no other human contact than her cousin, Yukina is unable to fulfill the high demand for more romance in her novel. Kitami Shigure, your so-called "typical bishounen", has fallen into Yukina's trap when she blackmails him by threatening to spread out the news that he is a womanizer to the whole school, and they end up "love-acting" for the sake of their secrets. But this 'love game' may turn out to not just be a game! Characters ; : Known as the "Absolute Zero Snow Woman". Yukina is a popular novelist in secret, and is a cold and observant girl who likes observing other people for her novel. She commented that Shigure is a "boring" person, wearing the same face every time. Yukina is also the only person who did not confess to Shigure in their class, stated in Chapter 1. Since Yukina had never been in a romantic relationship before, she cannot write a love story, which is why when she found out Shigure is a womanizer, she blackmails him and they started to "love-act" for the sake of her novel. The story noted that Yukina is actually a wise person, stating in the manga that she does not prefer looks to personality and so that she won't feel guilty if Shigure is her partner, since he views other people's feelings as 'interesting'. However, as the series progresses, she develops feelings for Shigure, though she is unaware of them. She also seems to have a few feelings for her cousin, Akira, saying her makes her feel 'hot' and manages to make her heart beat. ; Yupina : The popular cell phone novelist, who is Yukina. Only Akira knows this. People often wonder whether Yupina is a girl or a boy. Yupina is usually first place for being the most popular cell phone novelist, although she was ranked second place to another novelist named Dolche. However, she regained her previous rank from making Akira's character (Knight Cain) and adding in a love triangle. ; : The "Typical Bishounen" who acts like a good boy but is actually a womanizer who makes a game to reject girls who confess to him. He is a student council member. He had a big secret which only Yukina knows. Using this, Yukina blackmails him and he does what Yukina wants him to do but his real plan is to have Yukina fall for him. However, he appears to be developing feelings for her himself. Shigure wears a kind mask everyday to live life the easy way, stating in the manga that if he treats the girls nicely, the girls like him, if he tries to go along with the boys' conversations, the boys like him, if he acts like a good boy, the adults place their trust in him. In Chapter 22, he asks Yukina to go out with him. ; : Yukina's cousin, an orphan, who has been in love with Yukina all this time. He is often seen eating. When he was 4, after hearing that his parents passed away, he cried and dashed out of the house. Yukina saved Akira when a truck almost hit him. Yukina said that they will always be together, thus, Akira started to develop feelings for Yukina. When Yukina started liking Shigure he realized his true feelings. ; : Shigure's childhood friend. She has always been sick, thus unable to come to school. She comes backs to school in Chapter 11 but faints to attract attention. Shigure always give her special treatments and she is fully aware of Shigure's true personality, which is why when she found out what Shigure and Yukina were doing, she make some plans to make them separate, for what she calls "a game." She appears to like Shigure, and has made what she calls a 'promise' with him. From outside she appears to be a kind, good girl but has a darker plotting side also. Akira warns Yukina to stay away from Mami because she is "dangerous." Even though he said that, later on he seemed to be working with her, to separate Yukina and Shigure. According to Shigure, the only way to calm her down when she's crying is to pat her on the head. Novel Characters: ; Lilia : Appropriate person in real life Yukina. She is a princess with a heart of ice. It is also mentioned that she could use 'ice magic'. ; Earl : Appropriate person in real life Shigure. He is a vampire and is appealing to hold hands or hug Lilia. ; Knight Cain : A knight that protects Lilia from vampires. Relevant person to Akira. He confessed to Lilia. Manga References Category:Manga of 2009 Category:Shōjo manga